Devices are known for inflating flexible structures, such as inflatable air cushions or pillows (hereinafter referred to as “cushions”) that are used to provide added protection to an object during packaging and transportation of fragile articles. It is desirable that devices for manufacturing such inflatable cushions be compact, reliable, and easy to operate. Additionally, it is desirable that the inflatable cushions themselves be quickly manufactured and adequately inflated and sealed to reduce the likelihood of leaking, and thus loss of their protective properties.
One example of a such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,286 to Perkins et al. The device is a continuous motion device that uses drive rollers to advance preformed sheet material through the device. The device includes a pair of idler rollers that are crowned in the center for keeping the central section of the sheet material laterally taut to prevent bunching up of the material at the drive rollers. The device seals the sheet material after inflation by moving the material past a seal forming apparatus where heat and light pressure are linearly applied to contact the upper surface of the sheet material and form a seal therein.
Thus, there is a need for a device for adequately inflating and sealing inflatable, flexible structures, such as air-filled cushions, with increased speed and reliability.